projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10 (Original Series)
Episode 10 was the planned tenth official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and would have been the eleventh episode of that series. It was also originally planned as a two-part season finale before the cancellation of the Original Series. Production History The plot for the episode was planned out since Episode 7, and a script was made around the time Episode 8 came out. After Episode 9, parts of the first part of Episode 10 were filmed and planned for editing. Due to real life events and stress from writing, the writer of ProjectGodzilla quit to focus on life outside of YouTube. This caused the delay of the filming of the rest of Episode 10; eventually, the project became derailed, forcing Keizer Organa to cancel Episode 10 and the Original Series altogether. In 2016, Keizer announced that he, along with writers Chris and Katie, would be working on a reboot of ProjectGodzilla. Planned Plot Summary This summary is based off of the most recent draft of the episode. Part 1 Plot Summary The episode would have opened up with Organa and Joe watching various TV channels alongside Godzilla. Future Rexy runs in and drags Godzilla off-screen, telling him that Keizer was to attack that same day. Godzilla refuses, prompting the future kaiju to recruit others to help him. Rexy arrives at Mothra's house, where Rodan is visiting, and tells the two monsters (who are in disbelief that he is really Godzilla's son) to come with him to the land of Backyardia to fight Keizer. After he leaves, the two decide they would rather go see a movie. (Around this point, Godzilla says something that offends a fan of the show, who happens to be a viking. The viking makes a war cry, grabs a spear, and charges out of his house.) Future Rexy arrives at the Monster Island senior home to find Grandpa Gojira playing Texas Hold'em with King Kong and Yoda. When he tells them of the doom that will befall Monster Island, the elders are in disbelief, with Yoda mockingly taunting Rexy about his age. Frustrated, Rexy leaves. In a dark alleyway, Keizer is seen obtaining the final ingredient of the Oxygen Destroyer from Venom, but he then proceeds to murder the symbiote. Meanwhile, at the Evil Gang of Evil base, General Grievous and other members of the Gang are see watching Star Trek until Nappa surprises Grievous with Fluttershy. Overtaken with joy, the General hugs Fluttershy, declares her a member of the EGOE, and shoos everyone away. The next scene would have been one of the two scenarios: *Godzilla and Rexy reluctantly decide to train with Future Rexy, who has also convinced Gigan, MechaEDI, Clark, SpaceGodzilla, and eventually Grandpa Gojira (who was convinced by Gojira to train) about the grim future. *Godzilla reluctantly decide to train with Future Rexy, and the two enter a training montage involving them exercising and beating up other monsters. The montage would end with the two saurians laying on the ground, realizing that their training was useless. At some point later in the episode, Keizer would decree to the EGOE that his Oxygen Destroyer was complete, but then later reveal that he used the ingredients on himself to make him stronger. With that, Bugs Bunny, Emperor Palpatine, Goldar, Mesogog, and Predator fully defect to Keizer's side and proceed to murder the entirety of the EGOE that is loyal to the General. Grievous stands by and watches, but Keizer killing Fluttershy became the straw that broke the camel's back. With that, Grievous attacks Keizer in a futile fit of rage, only to be assaulted and decapitated by the kaiju. Sometime later, Lord Zedd returns from his job at the Restaurant of Ra to find the entirety of the Evil Gang in a bloodbath. He sees Keizer and proceeds to attack him with his sword penis, but the monster rips the sword from his crotch and shoves it up his rear end. Godzilla, Future Rexy, and the rest of of the Usual Gang (who would somehow be convinced by Future Rexy in the aforementioned second scenario to join him after the training he and Godzilla perform) arrive in Backyardia, now joined by Rodan and Mothra. Rexy senses the grim fate that befell the Evil Gang of Evil and warns the monsters that Keizer is coming. Part 2 Plot Summary Picking up where Part 1 left off, Future Rexy realizes that he miscalculated the arrival of Keizer and his comrades by 24 hours, and he decrees they should wait another day, much to the frustration of the other monsters. (There is a scene here where we find out the Keizer is an enormous fan of The Powerpuff Girls as much as Grievous was a fan of My Little Pony, and the large kaiju proceeds to watch a marathon of the show that is currently playing; this is also the main reason for Future Rexy's miscalculation. The other members of the new evil group, now called "The Bad Guyz", are annoyed at first, but shrug it off as it was not as bad as the General's obsession.) After pulling the sword out of his rear, Lord Zedd rushes to Grievous in distraught over the death of his best friend. Zedd decides to find a scientist who can possibly bring the General back to life. A full day has passed and Future Rexy readies his friends and family. After 20 minutes, Keizer finally arrives and a battle commences. Lord Zedd reaches a Black Sabbath concert and sees Iron Man, whom he thinks can bring Grievous back to life. He attempts to talk to the metal Avenger, only to constantly be snubbed time and time again. Frustrated by the rudeness, Zedd decides to rip Iron Man's head off and rushes back to the old EGOE base. While the other monsters fight the new villains, Future Rexy pulls Godzilla aside to use one of his secret weapons on him: a super mushroom. Godzilla eats it, thinking it's candy, and grows to twice his normal size; Godzilla then rushes toward Keizer and starts to overpower the evil kaiju. In a fit of frustration, Keizer decides to transform a la Frieza into his true form, which is a large quadruped Ghidorah. In this form, Keizer begins to overpower Godzilla, whose high was starting to wear off. After the assault, Godzilla shrinks back to normal size. During the fight, Bugs Bunny (somehow) overpowers Rodan. Before he can make the final blow, Mothra intervenes and takes the deadly hit. Rodan rushes to her to find her proclaiming her returned love to him in a dying breath. Stricken with grief and rage, Rodan explodes, transforming into the legendary Fire Rodan. In this form, he proceeds to drag Bugs across the battlefield, nearly killing the hare in the process, but leaving the mammal severely wounded. Keizer attempts to intervene, but is briefly overpowered. Lord Zedd reaches Grievous's body and places his head on Iron Man's body. The General miraculously is alive again, and amazed by his new body. He thanks Lord Zedd for his service in the EGOE, and proclaims that Zedd really is good for something. The General looks on into the distance and decides to pursue an acting career. He assumes a new name (Iron Grievous) and flies off. (At this point Lord Zedd is a protagonist now.) As soon as Keizer starts to stand his ground, Rodan loses his fire ability and is knocked back. Keizer proclaims they have lost until he is stabbed by the same viking from Part 1. The monsters thank the viking and the viking leaves. The credits roll, but once the credits are over, it cuts to Keizer's body, who suddenly jerks toward the viewer, proclaiming that he is still alive. Trivia *This episode would have been the season finale of what would have been the first season of ProjectGodzilla. **With that said, Joe wanted this episode to be the series finale, although the ending would have left the series at the time on a cliffhanger. *This episode almost would have turned ProjectGodzilla into a dark comedy. *This episode would have started a running gag of the main villains of ProjectGodzilla being obsessed with television shows aimed at little girls. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Scrapped Episodes